Victorious: Music From the Hit TV Show
Victorious: Music From the Hit TV Show is the official soundtrack for the television series Victorious. It contains twelve tracks, performed by the cast of the show. It was released on August 2, 2011. Music structure and lyrics Musically, the album is pop and dance heavy, featuring influencs of mainstream electropop, teen pop and bubblegum pop.[2] The album features the heavy usage of synthesizers, drum machine and Auto-Tune, prominent in songs like "Freak the Freak Out" and "Make It Shine".[2] The lyrical themes involve light romance, happy and sad, and assertions of self-worth.[2] The album features peppy dance tracks like "All I Want is Everything" and "Best Friend's Brother" and lite piano ballads like "Song 2 You" and "Tell Me That You Love Me". "Give It Up", sung by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies, is an urban pop track. "You're the Reason" and "Finally Falling" are guitar driven pop song written by Michael Corcoran, Dan Schneider, and CJ Abraham. Singles The lead single from the soundtrack was the show's theme song "Make It Shine", which was released on April 13, 2010. The next song released was "Freak the Freak Out" on November 19, 2010. The song was featured on the Victorious special, "Freak the Freak Out" and the soundtrack most successful single released, peaking on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number 50. The single was accompanied by a two minute music video that premiered on Nickelodeon in mid November. "Beggin' On Your Knees" was released almost a year after the first single was released and was featured on the first episode of the second season "Begging on Your Knees" which Victoria Justice performed at the end of the episode and at the 2011 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards. It was the soundtracks second most successful single, peaking at number 58 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song was accompanied by a music video directed by Marc Wagner which was released on March 12, 2011. "Best Friend's Brother" was the fourth single released from the soundtrack on May 20, 2011. It was featured on the season two episode "Prom Wrecker." The music video for the single was released on May 28, 2011. It debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 93 and peaked at number 86. "Leave It All to Shine" was released June 10, 2011 as the fifth single off the album and performed on the iCarly 90-minute special "iParty with Victorious" by the cast members of both iCarly and Victorious. Tracklist 1. Make It Shine-Pilot 2. Freak the Freak Out-Freak the Freak Out 3. Best Friend's Brother-Prom Wrecker{credit iTunes} 4. Beggin' On Your Knees-Beging on Your Knees 5. All I Want Is Everything-Locked Up 6. You're the Reason-Birthweek 7. Give It Up-Freak the Freak Out 8. I Want You Back-Locked Up 9. Song 2 You-Diddley Bobs 10. Tell Me That You Love Me-The Great Ping Pong Scam 11. Finally Falling-Tori the Zombie 12. Leave It All To Shine-iPartywithVictorious iTunes Bonus Track: Broken Glass Victorious 2.0: More Music From the Hit TV Show Is the album seqel, which will come out June 2012. [1] Category:Victoria Justice Category:Songs Category:Victorious Category:Soundtrack Category:Music